


the wounds of our ancestors

by humancorn



Series: AquaMera Ficlets [1]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Allusions to Mera's (Newer) Past, Cheesy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mentions of Xebel, Nereus is there, aquamera, forgive me i needed a warm up, i just love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: A drabble about Arthur and Mera first meeting and the progression of her feelings for Arthur. Cheesy AF.





	the wounds of our ancestors

**Author's Note:**

> I would LOVE to write a long fic about this but I am busy and sad.

In some realities, Mera is sure that she succeeded in killing Arthur, taking over Atlantis, and then returning to wed Nereus with the weight of thousands of lives on her shoulders. When she’d started out, she had prided herself on being full of venom, cloaked in a skin of seaweed, ever-changing. So when she saw him for the first time, her blood ran cold. Golden-shining, it likened him to the Gods. And she hesitated, as this could not be the monstrous beast told true in the stories of her youth. This man – Arthur, as he introduced himself – was _warm_. He touched her lightly on the shoulder as she stared warily at him and it was then that he had her in his maw.

Caught, like a fish in a net, in his arms. He showed her his worlds – bared his soul for her to take – and she began to realize just how royally fucked she was when her first instinct was to comfort and not _break_. She let free her secret months after, while lying next to him in what now seemed to be _their_ bed. She was a Daughter of Xebel, sent to kill him, take his throne, destroy what was left. And he had smiled.

“Why didn’t you try to kill me, then?” He chuckled, and she supposed that was fitting. He did not fully understand the implications, and that was fine, for now. He was delicate, as always, and genuine in his laughter. Mera’s fingers danced lightly over the bare skin of his chest, _warm_ , always so warm.

“You were too beautiful.” She smirked at him, and he laughed harder, pulling her in and tucking her head under his chin. They laughed together and hoped he would let it be for a little while longer. She did not think she would be able to force the actual words from her lungs just yet. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she hugged him back. While she was not a daughter of Atlantis, she would fight as one, if only to protect the only person who had treated her as something more than a weapon of destruction.


End file.
